


Greedy

by BabsBlanc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsBlanc/pseuds/BabsBlanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a helluva thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

Jealousy is a helluva thing.

A man like Bruce Wayne is naturally going to get beautiful women flocking around him. Faking laughter at his jokes, gripping his broad shoulder as they brace themselves from his last one. Maybe the girl who laughs the hardest might end up in bed with him. That's what most of them think.

However, Selina Kyle's rather confident in her ability to ensnare Bruce with a small smile. However, she notices that Bruce's usual group of female admirers is bigger than it usually is. She nurses her cosmopolitan, taking small sips as she looks over at the blur of blondes and brunettes, talking and laughing at once as they hover around Bruce.

Selina debates on taking the unladylike route. The usual butt in and possibly throw a drink in someone's face. However, she decides against that because there doesn't need to be a big scene, but deep down, she's not completely opposed to it.

Usually these thoughts never occur to Selina, but today, she was feeling particularly greedy.

She usually does well with sharing Bruce because their relationship was complicated to say the least. However, tonight, she just wants him to herself. She just wants to drag him to the nearest empty room and fuck her on any flat surface. Or wall. She wasn't picky. All she wanted was her makeup smudged, her legs aching, and the dress she was wearing shucked up above her waist.

However, she had to get rid of her obstacles first. Easy.

She left a rather big tip for the bartender in the tip jar before she sauntered off. She knew that she didn't have to do much to get his attention. She only had to slide her hand across his shoulders as she walked passed his table. She knew the daggers were being thrown her way, but she'll feel shameless tomorrow. She had all the time in the world to be shameless.

She heard the chorus of disappointed groans and protests from the table of young ladies as she saw Bruce quickly excuse himself. Selina felt a warm hand wrap around her waist. She smiled.

She hears him sigh, "Are you having fun?"

She chuckles, "I am now."

Everything after that was a blur. Selina remembers wrapping her legs around Bruce's waist as he props her on the kingwood desk of his. Her makeup and hair ruined from their hurried bustle into his office. The panties she was wearing were hanging around her ankle as her legs rest on his shoulder. Bruce felt his jaw hurt as he continue to eat her out, giving rewarding licks on her clit if he heard an impassioned moan escape her mouth as she tried to keep quiet.

Selina hastily unzips her dress so Bruce can get better access to her breasts. He had abandoned eating her out to focus on her nipples. Sucking on them and gently tugging them as he slowly rutted against her. Selina desperately trying to wrap her legs around him to get a better feel of the friction.  Selina felt one of her legs being let down as Bruce starts to gently finger her, making sure that she felt every knot and crook of his fingers. One of Selina's heels fell on the floor with a soft thud as her legs started twitching when she felt her second orgasm sneak up on her.

The party was almost over before Bruce decided that they could continue later. Selina felt ridiculous to pout, but she was feeling overly affectionate as she tried to coax Bruce to stay up here with her. However, the procession of people spilling outside was hindering that from happening. Bruce gently kissed her and reassured, "If I'm not back here in 15 minutes, there will be a car downstairs waiting for you."

Selina smiled, giving him a rather chaste kiss before seeing him off.

As she readjusts herself, she begins running through her checklist.

Legs sore? Check.

Pussy thoroughly ruined? Check.

Promises of a round two? Check.

Maybe being greedy pays off sometimes.


End file.
